


Kiss Me If You Really Love Me

by SepticMacktheCat, Virgils Killjoy (SepticMacktheCat)



Series: The Start of Something Wonderful [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Getting Together, If for some reason you haven't watched that yet, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Episode: Flirting with Social Anxiety, Requited Love, Spoilers for Episode: Flirting with Social Anxiety, Spoilers for the recent Asides episode, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepticMacktheCat/pseuds/SepticMacktheCat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepticMacktheCat/pseuds/Virgils%20Killjoy
Summary: Virgil finally builds up the courage to confess something that has been weighing on his shoulders for literal years.The outcome is far beyond what Virgil could have ever anticipated, but he was far from complaining.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Prinxiety
Series: The Start of Something Wonderful [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059044
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Kiss Me If You Really Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> So uhhh this has been sitting in my drafts for a while. This is part 1 in a short 2 part series that I honestly came up with on a whim. The second story in this series is gonna be SMUT! This was originally gonna be a two chapter story but I figured making each part a standalone book would be more effective. 
> 
> With that said, each story could theoretically be read as their own standalone stories, and would still make sense, but it’s better if you read them both

This day had been... exhilarating, if that adjective could even begin to describe the onslaught of emotions that whirred viciously in the air today. From anxious, to solemnness, to overwhelming excitement... everything had just stimulated every sense and every crevice of the brain in the most exhilarating way. Virgil felt like that was a good way to justify describing this day as 'exhilarating.'

He and Roman had just successfully assisted Thomas in chatting up a cute guy (but not before a whole fiasco that consisted of creepy stalking, an explosion of trash and the world's most horrid, ungodly creation- carrots) and were finally getting some well-earned bonding time. Their relationship had been fairly smooth sailing ever since Virgil was officially accepted as part of the group, but they still had their quarrels every now and then. Being polar opposites, it made sense. As displayed today, Roman had little to no impulse control and tried to make Thomas talk to any cute male he'd happened to spot in his peripheral vision, while Virgil was more vigilant and cautious, making sure Thomas knew every possible outcome to the situation he was about to throw himself into. Virgil just didn't want Thomas to be a creep, okay?

However, there was another problem that blossomed with this new event... Virgil's feelings for Roman had come swinging back at full force, crashing into him like a tidal wave and knocking him off of his feet and into an affection frenzy all over again. Virgil thought he had managed to suppress his romantic and sexual feelings towards Roman with the sheer hope they'd go away, only for him to learn the hard way that locking them in a metaphorical cell and abandoning them would make the feelings stronger than ever before. The emo had nearly vomited multiple times today because of this sudden desire. It was nauseating. But Virgil didn't ever want the feeling to stop. 

Currently, he and Roman were cuddled up to each other on the couch in the common area of the mind palace (which was just Thomas' living room, but adorned with additional decor to represent each of the core four sides. They'd all agreed that the best decoration was a picture hanging on the wall above the bookshelf that proudly showed the four sides hugging Virgil tightly in a warm embrace), content in the sweet silence. The only noises were each other's even, consistent heartbeats, and slow, serene breathing. Roman had one arm safely tucked behind Virgil to hold him close, enjoying his friend's natural lavender-forest scent. Roman had always found Virgil's scent soothing; as the name implied, the aroma Virgil gave off smelt like you were sauntering through a thick forest, full of that natural wood scent combined with lavender flowers. 

Under Virgil's eyes was bright, glittery purple eyeshadow that communicated what words couldn't. Virgil was happy, relaxed. He had no worries weighing on his shoulders. He was completely and utterly content...

That's when he had a sudden realization.

'Fuck, I'm completely at ease around Roman. I'm cuddling with Roman! Oh fuck, what if he finds out I have feelings for him and he thinks I'm a freak? Roman will hate me, Roman hates me, Ro-'

"Virge?" came a familiar, regal tone.

Virgil jolted in surprise, quickly whipping his head up to focus on his princely crush. God, Roman was so beautiful. Virgil didn't understand how Roman could look so different from Thomas, even though they all had the same face. In a way, it was mesmerizing.

"Yeah?" asked Virgil, a shake in his voice.

"Are you okay? You started shaking... And your eyeshadow is black again," Roman answered with a concerned expression clearly painting his features, gesturing with two fingers towards his own eyes.

Virgil inhaled, trembling still. "Yeah no, I'm fine. Don't worry about it," he lied. Oh, how badly he wanted to confess to Roman... 

Roman shook his head. "You're lying," he accused. "For someone who hates Janus so much, you're certainly obsessed with tempting him to arise." 

"Shut up, doofus," Virgil snarled, the serotonin clearly decaying rapidly. Guess it wasn't wise to assume that rare happiness would last for the rest of the day. 

"Oh, come on, Brendon Scary. Tell me what's up! We bonded a lot today! We can talk to each other!" Roman bellowed quite obnoxiously, eliciting a visibly cringe from his emo opposite. "... right?" the prince's voice was suddenly meek and scared. 

"Yeah, yeah, of course, I just..." Virgil sighed, sinking into Roman's embrace some more, almost as if it were a black hole and Virgil was trying to get sucked into it so he could die and never have to deal with these nauseating feelings ever again. But, to his dismay, he hadn't moved an inch, and was still wedged in between Roman's muscular arm and body. 

"You just what?" Roman softly, gently encouraged. 

"I... have something on my mind... that I've been ignoring for a while... and I'm anxious to talk about it," Virgil admitted, fiddling with the uneven purple strings hanging down from his hood. 

Roman threaded a few fingers through the fluff of violet on Virgil's head. "Do you need space?" 

"Yes? W- no, no, maybe?" Virgil sputtered in confusion, his thoughts spiralling. One part of him wanted to stay as far away from Roman as possible to calm that sickening fluttery feeling in his chest, but another part of him wanted to stay right here, in Roman's embrace, because he didn't know if he would have the opportunity to do this again. He'd taken this moment for granted and heavily regretted that naive decision now. 

"Is this about Nico? Are you having second thoughts about him?" Roman questioned, cocking his head to the side inquisitively. 

Virgil shook his head with haste. "No, of course not! If he makes you and Thomas happy, I won't argue... unless he starts acting suspicious," he murmured the last five words. 

Roman snorted. "We've known him for five hours. You can't just assume he's gonna start acting suspicious when we don't even know his mother's name." 

"We don't even know if he has a mother, Roman! Don't be insensitive like that, you idiot!" Virgil exclaimed, his brow knit as he glared up at Roman with faux irritation. 

"Dude, it's okay. I'm sure he won't be offended if we assume he has a mother. Please relax-" 

"DON'T TELL ME TO RELAX!!" Virgil yelped, a perfect replica of what had occurred a few hours prior, when the hype was still brimming and the endorphins were still high. 

Roman blinked a few times. "Wow- uh- feisty much?" he teased with a small, fond smile. What if Virgil just kissed that damn smile right off of his face?

"If feisty means I'm vigilant and can keep Thomas from dying, then yeah I'm feisty!" he replied vehemently, proving Roman's exact point. 

Roman's smile widened. "Oh! Oh, how adorable!" 

A strawberry tint blossomed on Virgil's face. "Um, no? Take this seriously, dimwit! I'm far from adorable!" 

"Keep telling yourself that, Emo Nightmare," the Prince chortled. "Now, back to the main issue: what is it that you're so anxious to talk about?" 

Virgil froze, staring up at Roman with eyes the size of the moon. "It's nothing, so drop it," he persisted. 

"You won't feel better unless you talk about it," insisted Roman. 

A loud, exasperated groan escaped Virgil's lips. He decided that there was no point in continuing to deny it, as Roman would not give up until Virgil opened up about his thoughts. The anxious facet squirmed out of Roman's grasp, pushing himself to a sitting position before flipping his hood over his head, hiding in the fabric and digging his elbows into his knees. It was evident that Virgil was incredibly embarrassed. "What if I told you that I.. like someone?" he started carefully. 

Roman gasped in delight. "Oh, goodie! Virgil the Edge Lord is finally in love! Who's the lucky gent?" 

Virgil silently cringed at the nickname, but couldn't control the tiny, cute giggle that passed through his plump lips. "How about I just describe him instead?"

"Alright, whatever you wanna say, I'm all ears."

Virgil took a long, quivering intake if breath before exhaling sharply, taking a few moments to think before he started pouring his heart out without explicitly providing a name. "He's a dumbass, but a lovable dumbass. Most of the time, dare I say it, he's adorable when he's a dumbass," Virgil began to explain, glancing over at Roman from the corner of his eye, rotating his head just a little bit so he could see Roman's reactions to what he was saying. "He's also passionate about what he does. Like, EXTREMELY passionate. He's incredibly stubborn and never gives up until he's completely beaten down, almost unable to get back up, and even then he stands back up and tries again, no matter how much it hurts. He gets a lot of criticism and hate... but I don't see him as a bad guy. Far from it. He's trying his best, and I can see that. He's also..." Virgil pursed his lips inwards and completely focused his gaze on Roman. "Brave," he applied heavy emphasis on that word. "Even though we disagree sometimes, he always makes me feel safe. He makes me feel... like I'm not a freak. And we have some mutual interests, which are fun to discuss. And when he touches me... when we hug... I feel this overwhelming sense of peace. Like I'm floating... with no fears. His presence... his touch makes me feel like everything is going to be okay... and I don't know if that's true, and I worry that it's not, but with him around, I want to believe it," he finished explaining, his entire body filled with tremors, a forced smile on his lips to disguise his inner panic of what he'd just described, and who he'd described it too. 

Roman appeared to be incredibly invested in this, even leaning forwards to communicate interest, nodding along. "Ahhhh, so... hmmm..." he thought, his index finger being sealed over his lips as he thought. "Aha! I know! You're in love with Logan!" Roman announced proudly, his finger now pointing upwards almost as if he'd just made a groundbreaking discovery. 

Virgil simply stared at Roman for some time, like Roman was a complete fucking dunce. "... did I mention that he's a dumbass?" he repeated bluntly. 

"You seem really hyper-fixated on the fact that this mystery man is a dumbass," Roman pointed out. 

"Well yeah no shit, because he won't take the fucking hint!" Virgil cussed, starting to get frustrated. Why did he have to say 'hey, Roman, I'm in love with you, you moron!' for Roman to know that Virgil was in love with him? Why couldn't Roman just put the pieces together from the hints? 

"Well, Logan is bad with social cues," Roman defended with halfhearted a laugh. "Is it not... Logan?" 

"No, you dumbass!" Virgil's heart figuratively jumped up into his throat when he'd processed what he had said. And by the shocked expression now locked on Roman's features, Virgil could sense Roman had finally caught on. 

"Am... am I the dumbass you're in love with?" he inquired, a hint of a smile and amusement hidden somewhere in his tone. However, Virgil did not catch onto that. 

"Okay, yes! You're the dumbass I'm in love with! I love you! So so so much!" Virgil finally blurted out, feeling a whole weight being lifted off of his chest at the admission. He panted heavily, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. "I've been crushing on you for... I don't even kniw how long. Years? Probably. I've loved you for so long... I love how dramamtic you are, I love your stubbornness, I love your bravery, I love your voice, I love how hard you laugh when something is really funny, and those cute little giggles when something is only mildly funny... and I love your stupid smile... I love how you make me feel, and today just made those feelings come crashing back in! I'm sorry!!" he cried out desperately, as if loving Roman was the equivalent to killing Roman's entire family, if he had one in the biological sense, because, you know, they were figments of Thomas' imagination and didn't have mothers and fathers. 

"You're... sorry?" Roman quirked a brow, confused. Right now, Roman thought that Virgil should feel the opposite of apologetic. The person Roman had loved for years had just confessed his love to him, and now his heart was beating rapidly in his chest, just wanting to hold Virgil in his arms and shower him with compliments and kisses. Roman couldn't see why Virgil would be sorry. "Why are you sorry?" 

"Because..." Virgil paused, hesitating and biting at his black-coated fingernails. "Because I know you don't love me back..."

Roman scoffed. "Are you joking?" 

Virgil slowly raised a brow. "... no?" 

"Well, what if I told you that the dumbass you love, loves you back?" asked Roman with a smug smirk peeking at the corner of his lips. 

Virgil's gorgeous eyes suddenly blew wide, his heart pounding against his ribcage. "I would accuse you of lying," Virgil answered honestly. Roman had to be lying to him. There's no way that WASN'T a lie. 

"Well, you can accuse me of lying all you want, but I can assure you that am definitely not lying." 

Virgil so badly wanted to ignore his worries and fears and just go ahead and take that leap of faith and date Roman. His heart begged him to just press his lips against Roman's and kiss their lives away. But, being the literal embodiment of anxiety, it was tricky to just break apart from primary function and pretend that it was never part of him. 

"Don't be an asshole. Leading me on to believe that you love me too is not cool," Virgil denied, his eyes now narrowed skeptically. 

"Oh my god, Virgil! Just believe what I'm saying! I want to date you, damn it!!" declared Roman with heavy exasperation clear in his tone; it was hard to miss the frustration Roman was containing because his emo compatriot refused to believe that Roman just wanted to kiss him until their lips were red and swollen. 

Virgil observed that a certain deceitful, scaley facet had yet to appear and start chastising Roman about lying, and although Virgil despised Janus with a roaring passion, he liked having him around for the sole reason that he could tell whether or not his fellow sides were lying. It had been this long, and Janus hadn't shown up, so maybe Roman was telling the truth...? 

"Hey, Roman?" Virgil beckoned. 

"Hm?" Roman hummed in acknowledgement. 

"Kiss me if you really love me." 

With a cunning, indulgent smirk creeping onto the corner of Roman's lips, he crawled over to Virgil, a smooth palm finding its way onto Virgil's cheek, gently resting there as if Virgil would shatter if Roman dared to press any harder. Resting their foreheads together, Roman snuck a glance down at Virgil's lips, lightly, ever so teasingly ghosting them together. 

"Are you sure?" 

Normally, Virgil would've had a witty quip to shoot back, but right now was certainly far from an appropriate moment for one. He could feel his heart thrashing against his bones at the thought that he was about to kiss Roman. 

"Yes." 

With the final consent, smooth, princely lips met plump emo ones, and suddenly, their worlds felt like they'd just collided. It just felt so good. So right. Their worlds were made to be fused together, sending spark's down each male's spine, making them practically tremble from how good the kiss felt. They didn't know how to describe it besides the overused fireworks cliche. Flames ignited within their flesh, the heat from their lips enough to have them yearning for more. 

The kiss was deeper than expected, but they were both far from complaining. By the time they'd pulled away, Virgil was perched in Roman's lap- his legs on either side of Creativity's hips- and Roman's hand remained comfortingly on Virgil's cheek. Soft panting filled the space between them, along with a thin trail of saliva. 

"Would this be an appropriate time to say that I love you?" Roman finally broke the silence. 

Virgil couldn't help but snort and break the string between them with his finger. "I think it is, you dumbass." 

"But I'm now your dumbass~" Roman grinned brightly, booping Virgil's nose. 

"Damn right you are~" Virgil responded and leaned down to place another chaste kiss on Roman's lips. "I love you too. More than life itself." 

"Well, it doesn't take much for you to love something more than life," Roman remarked, and it was plainly obvious that Roman was very proud of that one. 

Virgil knit his brow and flicked the space in between Roman's eyebrows. Roman responded with a loud 'ow!' coupled with him rubbing the spot harshly, trying to wipe away the pain. 

"Shut up. I'm not a romance master like you. I can't just dream up a romantic line on a whim." 

"Then some lessons are in order," Roman made a few more disgruntled noises. "Because that is not how you show you love someone." 

"Well, I like to stray faraway from social norms," Virgil reasoned. 

"Being anxiety means that it's your job to stick to social norms so that Thomas doesn't seem like a freak, but okay," Roman quipped back. 

"Hey hey, no, shhhh," Virgil's hand covered Roman's mouth. "There you go. No speaking." 

Roman pouted petulantly from behind Virgil's hand, opting to lick it so that Virgil would pull his hand away. It did in fact elicit the reaction Roman desired. 

"Ew, dude, not cool," Virgil grimaced, pulling a face of disgust that Roman found oddly precious. 

"Dude? Damn, we just kissed and I'm still in the friendzone. I figured we were pastthat point," Roman huffed and shook his head in faux disappointment. 

"You're right, I need a better name for you. Hmmmm..." Virgil hummed, pretending to think. "Would 'boyfriend' be an acceptable name for you?" A devious smirk bloomed on Virgil's features. 

"Only if that name is acceptable for you too~" Roman replied with a similar devious, smug smirk. 

Virgil leaned his forehead against Roman's, his tongue jutting out to lick his own lips. "I think I can get used to that~"

Their lips met once again in a deep, passionate kiss, and it was enough to make the sparks from before flare up once again. 


End file.
